1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus configured as below is known. This apparatus includes plural developer carrying members that carry respective color developers and a photoreceptor that is placed so that it can be brought in contact with each of the developer carrying members and carries a visible image developed with the developers supplied from the developer carrying members.